Crimson Butterflies
by MystearicaEngland
Summary: Arthur and Alice Kirkland are visiting a Japanese forest, when Alice follows a crimson butterfly deep into the forest. Concerned for his sister, Arthur follows her, and the two find themselves in a lost village.


This story is based on the Project Zero game series. I don't own Hetalia nor do I own Fatal Frame.

Characters:

Arthur Kirkland, Representative of England (23)  
Arthur is the younger brother of a set of twins. He has a a very strong sixth sense.  
When Arthur and Alice were little Arthur playfully ran away from her in a forest near their house.  
Alice, trying to keep up, slid and fell, resulting her to get hurt. After this happened,  
Arthur felt so guilty he promised he would never leave her behind again.  
He's been protecting and looking out for Alice ever since.  
When Alice wanders off into the Japanese forest, chasing a butterfly, Arthur runs after her.

Alice Kirkland, Female representative of England (23)  
Alice is the older twin sister of Arthur. She has a sixth sense, which is not as strong as her twin's,  
and she has a low resistance to ghosts, thus, she is often used by spirits as a medium  
through whom all manner of spirits can communicate with the world of the living.  
Alice's worst fear is being left behind by her brother. When she and Arthur are visiting a Japanese forest,  
she spots a crimson butterfly and chases after it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Lost Village  
**

„Didn't we promise eachother... that we would always stay together?"

Arthur sat in the forest and looked at the clear and beautiful river. Alice sat down beside him, holding his arm and leaning against him.  
„You know.. about that time back then.. I'm sorry," Arthur said after a while, and Alice let immediately go of him.  
„It's okay.. the past can't be changed," she answered, standing up without Arthur noticing. „No, it is not okay-"  
He turned a bit to look at her, but she was already gone. The boy noticed how his sister was running through the forest,  
that reminded them both of their childhood play spot, and chased after her, wanting to stay close to his sister.  
He ran faster and faster, hoping he wouldn't lose Alice, when suddenly everything around him became dark.  
It was scary, but he was a brave young man and didn't care about the horrifying trees. Arthur twisted around,  
trying to spot out where his twin was, and when he finally did so, she turned into a ghost like, white dressed, woman for a moment.  
He startled, but he refused to let his sister out of his eyes and kept following her, seeing her fleeting form being overlaid with that woman in white's.  
He managed to grab her shoulder, and he saw how the woman in white was being strangled before she and his sister completely vanished. „Alice...?"  
He suddenly found himself alone on a foggy mountain road. Carried on by the wind, a sad song floats towards his ears.  
Then, he starts to see lights through the gaps in the trees. The Englishman walked along the path and wanted to go through a Torii,  
though he stopped because he saw the woman again. Arthur tried to get a closer look at her when he saw a crimson butterfly crossing his way.  
Weird, didn't he see his sister chasing after one before? He kept his eyes on it and it showed him the way to his twin sister. „Alice!"  
The female England was standing there, alone, surrounded by countless red butterflies and when she turned around,  
the crimson butterflies danced away as one. „The lost village..." Alice said melancholically while her brother came closer.  
The two siblings were standing on a small mountain and were looking down at the village.  
„They say people who get lost in this forest find this place and never come back again.. shall we take a closer look, brother?"  
He hesitated for a moment, but then they moved along the narrow path and headed towards the village,  
hoping someone was there and could lead them out of the forest.

_The village they were about to enter was said to have once stood in the forest, deep in the mountains.  
That forest is soon to be lost due to the creation of a new dam. It's said that on the eve of a special festival  
the village suddenly vanished, leaving the forest wreathed in thick fog. The village was originally formed by a deeply religious  
community that placed a high value on their ceremonies and rituals. A myth about the gateway to hell  
remains a pronounced presence in the local folklore. This gate or chasm is said to lead directly to the world  
of the dead, or, the underworld. Such entrances are usually detested, yet feared, and in some cases they're even  
believed to be worshipped. A hidden ceremony relating to the gateway was held in this village. Or so they say.  
_

Before they arrived in the village, they found newspaper cuttings, telling them about a man  
who'd gone missing for a week and no one could find him. It made the siblings wonder, slightly frightened actually,  
but they just went on, walking a bit faster. No one was there. No one. There were torches, but no people.  
It was only the wind that could be heard. It slammed the window flaps closed and whistled through the cracks in the walls  
of the old and brittle houses. A woman walked through the village, she was dressed in white, as well as the woman before.  
Maybe they weren't alone? Arthur thought he just imagined it and so he and his sister were looking through the windows  
of a house. „Is there anyone there?" Alice asked and put her hand on her brother's shoulder, who then held it. „I don't know.."  
he answered, seeing how his sister was walking past him. But if his sister was infront of him, whose hand was he holding then?  
A strange voice asked him if he'd abandon her and now he quickly turned around, searching for the one who put his hand on his shoulder.  
But no one was there. Arthur stared for a moment at his hand. Was it safe to be there? He didn't know.  
But he knew they'd have to keep moving, and so they went into the building. The doors were creaking and  
the twins were slowly sneaking through the scary house. While Arthur kept cool, his sister became more and more afraid and clinged to him,  
shivering. Someone was whispering. „Where are you?" „Where have you gone?" „I don't want to kill you." Charming, the boy thought.  
Suddenly, he saw something running around the corner and followed it, but when he reached the spot, the person, or thing, was gone.  
Instead of it, they found a torch, and Arthur handed it to his sister. At least they've had some more light now.

Furthermore, on the ground was an old camera as well. As soon as the Kirklanders touched it, they had a vision.  
Hands were reaching out and a scarifying voice said it could take photographs of things that shouldn't even exist.  
Both of the Englands were able to see impossible things, but they were usually harmless. Could it be that they're in danger  
and this was merely some kind of warning? In their vision, someone was holding the Camera Obscura and took a picture  
of some kind of stone altar, when suddenly.. hands were reaching out for him, making him drop the camera.  
If he wouldn't have taken a picture, he'd have vanished, that's all the siblings knew. Alice hold her brother's arm tight  
and he put an arm around her, wanting to protect his precious sister. Someone, or something was coming closer, but it didn't come in.  
All at once, there was a loud, insistent banging on the door. Rhythmic and terrifying, like the door was about to splinter and crack.  
And then it stopped. The young man slowly opened the door and peeked out of it. A woman was standing there.  
She stared right into his face, or rather, his soul. She was very pale and one could see through her. A ghost.  
He became pale, ran a hand down his face, and jumped back. She came inside and tried to attack the twins.  
Which one would she prefer to attack, him or his sister? He didn't even want to know and so he grabbed the camera and started to shoot.  
One picture. Two. Three. It seemed to hurt the ghost. What a relief!

He defeated the woman and terrifying pictures came out of his camera, at which he stared now.  
He wouldn't put it away that fast, that's for sure. „We have to get out of here!" The English Lady screamed and cowered behind him.  
They were running through the house now and kept hearing strange sounds. It sounded like a kind of song, echoing from the ground.  
Was it something on the other side of the walls or the wind whisteling through the old house? As they reached the main hall,  
another woman was standing at a door, and as Arthur took a picture of her, the photograph showed another place,  
towards which he was heading now. „Let's not get seperated," his twin said, following him heavily breathing.  
Whispers told them to stay away, not to come any closer anymore, and at least the boy had a vision of a strangled man,  
then he saw how a woman got slowly strangled and whispered 'why', and finally, he passed out.


End file.
